Not A Thing I Wouldn't Do
by Starnightstarlight
Summary: Clarissa Fray, the name rolls off the tongue. Sounds innocent, but it's far from it. She has been abused by her father, Valentine and her brother, Jonathan for years and learned that self destruction helps her feel again. She meets a boy named Jace Lightwood, and realizes he's all she needs to be powerful. He realizes, she's the only thing he needs. But will he realize too later?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I'm not Cassandra Clare and I don't own these wonderful characters! (Although some times I wish I did)**

"No, no. Momma has to go little girl. I'll be back. I promise. I'll come back for you." Jocelyn lied to her younger girl, she had to. "Oh, don't cry, please Clarissa. I have to go." She wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek but didn't bother with her own. "Where are you going, Momma?" The young girl asks. "I don't know. But Johnny will be here. Daddy will be here." Jocelyn says and grabs her bag kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I love you Clary." She says and then walks out the door. Leaving Clarissa smiling and waving. "Love you too. See you soon, mom." She says without a doubt in her mind.

Five years later

_No, no_ I tell myself. _You can't cry. _I say. I have trained myself not to cry. Not to show weakness. "Dad." I squeak. "Dad, please." This earns me a slap to the face and a kick to the ribs. "Leave." He sneers and I pull myself up and to my room. I collapse on my bed and finally allow the tears to emerge. "You weak little girl." I mumble to myself as I get up; walking to the bathroom. I start the water and peel off my clothes stepping under the stream of water. I see my cuts and bruises everywhere, making me cringe in equal pain and disgust. I let the water hit them, baring my teeth with pain. I wash my hair and gently run some soap down my body. I get out and wrap a towel around my fragile figure.

I change into a black collared dress, putting jeans under it and pulling a long sleeve cardigan over it. I put on some makeup to cover up the bruises and put some on my neck and my collar covers the rest. I slip my black and white checkered backpack on, glide into my combat boots and walk out the door. I have a two mile walk to school, which normally wouldn't be bad at all, but with my ankle bruised, it's a killer. I get to school and find my first class, I see a dark headed girl and a blonde boy in the front looking around with curious eyes. Bell rings and everyone shuffles to take their seats. I'm in the back row, with one spot on either side of me. There are some empty spots up front too, because almost no one takes Art and Expression: Lines and Basics. I only did because I needed an elective. And I like art.

"Hello class." It was Mrs. Redbarq. "This is Jace and Isabelle Lightwood." She says and Isabelle smiles and waves slightly, she's what every man would love and what every woman would hate. Her black hair falling down her back, her dark eyes glint with charm, her pale skin flawless, she wears tight black jeans and a blue shirt and a cream scarf, with little black ankle boots. This Jace boy was pretty. Okay he was a god. Tan skin, golden hair and eyes, toned. Beautiful. Every other girl in the room thought so too.

"Both of you may sit in the back." She says. "On either side of Clarissa." I roll my eyes at my full name. Isabelle slips into her seat with a smile. "Hello, Clarissa." She says. "Clary." I say. "Call me Clary." I say. "And it's nice to meet you too, Isabelle." I say and she huffs. "Call me Izzy." She says and I smile a little bit. "You can call me Jace." The young man says sitting next to me. "I actually wasn't planning on addressing you as anything, Goldie." I say. "I'll grow on you, Red." He says back and I roll my eyes. Before turning my attention to the board.

Lunch comes and I grab my backpack and go to my stop under the tree, I take out my book and lay down with my bag as a pillow. "Ah, I see you've found yourself a nice read, Red." Jace says sitting down next to me. "Tale of Two Cities." I say and he smiles. "But of course." He says and soon Izzy joins us. "Interesting choice." She says and bites into an apple. "I've heard." I say and close the book, sitting up. I notice Jace looking at me, caution in is stare. "What is it Goldie Locks?" I ask. "Oh nothing, Red." He says and I catch something in his eyes that makes me laugh. I feel my breath quicken and my lungs erupt in laughter and then, I double over in pain. "Are you okay?" I hear, a hand on my back, but it won't stop, the pain is persistent. "Red." I hear. "Answer me." And that's when I hit the ground, out cold.

_I hope you liked it! Please review if you have time, it'll really help me! Thanks again for reading and I promise I'll send a new chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I'm still not Cassandra Clare. (Sadly)**

**Also I forgot to mention last chapter that Jace, Izzy and Alec are all HUMAN, along with Clary, Valentine and Jonathan. **

** JACE POV**

"Red." I say, putting my hand on the girl's back. "Answer me." I say, but she's not talking. All of a sudden she lays back, fast and I hear the noise of her head hitting the ground. She's out. "Izzy." I say and Izzy comes over to me. "What do we do?" I ask. "We take her back to her home." Iz says, standing up; not seeming panicked at all. "And that's _where _exactly!" I say, my hands on Clary's shoulders, then her cheeks, she's still unresponsive. "I'll get your car." Iz says and grabs my bag running off.

I suppose I should carry her, so I slide a hand under her back and under her knees and lift her up, only to be surprised at the fact she weighs less than Max, my ten year old brother. She lays limp in my arms, her head jolting as we move, I know that's bad, but right now, not a lot is good. Izzy has moved our little four door sedan and I lay her in back and slide in with her. Placing her head on my lap.

Her red hair sprawled out over my jeans and her green eyes, still remain closed. I place one hand on her stomach to steady her on turns and one hand is stroking her hair. "Izzy." I say from the back. "Yeah," She says back, making another turn. "Does Clary seem, small to you?" I ask. "Well, she's short, yeah." She says back. "Not what I meant." I mumble and then go back to Clary. "We're almost there." I whisper to her. "Just hold on." And with that Iz stops the car. We're back at our home, simply because, we don't know where Clary lives.

I get her out and Izzy opens the door to the house. "What the hell are you doing?" Maryse says from the living room. "We met a friend and she's out cold." Izzy says and stays at the bottom of the stairs sending me a look to move. I go up stairs and lay her down on my bed. "Izzy!" I yell. She comes up the stairs, Maryse on her tail. "I don't know what to do." I say and Maryse looks at me. "Move back." She says and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, now Jace, go get me a container of cold water. Izzy get me a wash cloth." She says and I run downstairs, grab a plastic container that used to old Talon, Max's fish. Fill it with cold water and run back up. Me and Izzy stay in the back and watch her work. Then Maryse gasps and jumps back. Izzy walks forward and covers her mouth with her hands, tears starting in her eyes.

I finally move forward and see it. The water has taken off any cover up or whatever she was wearing to hide. There's bruises on her neck, on her face. Then out of no where her eyes open and she gasps. And runs to the bathroom, locking herself in it.

**Clary POV**

I see there faces, the water, I run to the bathroom, shut the door, lock it. I look in the mirror. I see the bruises, all of them. There is no use trying to hide them to go back out. They've already seen them. When I walk out Jace is sat on the bed. The woman and Izzy are gone. "Clary-" I stop him. "I don't want to talk about it." I say tears starting in my eyes. Then Jace does something I never expected him to do. He came and put his arms around me. My face up against his chest. His heartbeat near my ear. My tears dampening his shirt, as I clutch it. "It's okay Clary." He whispers, stroking my hair. "It's going to be okay." He says, soothing me. "We can talk later." He says. "But for right now, Maryse would like to talk to you." I stiffen. "Don't worry it's just about us. Not about you." He says and I move back from him, He runs a finger over my boney cheekbones and brushes away my tears. "Come on." He says, throwing me over his shoulder. I giggle a bit and let him take me downstairs.

He sets me down in a chair and then he lets go of my hand and walks away. "It's okay." He says when I look at him. "I'll be upstairs. I'll find you when you're done talking. Okay?" He says. I nod and let him walk away. Then a woman with black hair and blue eyes walks in. "Hello, Clarissa. I'm Maryse Lightwood." She says and I smile, straining at the gesture of kindness. "Clary. Call me Clary Please." I say and she sits across from me. "Clary. I think for the time given it may be best if you stayed here for a little while. School is on break for the next week for spring and I don't think it would be a bad idea." She says. "I-I don't know." No, I do know. I know Valentine would beat the shit out of me the moment I walked back home. "At least stay the night Clary. Please, I think you need a bit of time." She says and I sigh. "Alright. But let's work out the rest later." I say and stand. Then The door opens and a little boy comes in. "Mom!" He says. He has brown hair and brown eyes, glasses that he pushed up a moment ago. "In here, Max!" She calls out to him. And he comes in.

"Who're you?" Then he stops. "What happened to your face?" He asks. "Max!" Maryse scolds. "No, it's okay. And Max, I'm Clary, I'm a friend of your brother and sister. And I'm really clumsy." I say with a smile. "Your mom here, she was just talking about helping me with my bruises so they're less noticeable and I can go back to playing soccer." I'm lying through my teeth and not even making sense but he just seems to shrug. "I had a friend names Drew, he got a broken leg from soccer." He says and I smile. "It's a dangerous sport." I say and Maryse smiles at my interaction with him. "Can I show you my room?!" He asks. "Sure, I'd love to see your room, Max." I say and he smiles, taking my hand and leading me upstairs and across from the room I was just in.

It's covered in posters of superheroes and comic books sit on shelves. "I see you like comics." I say. "Love them!" He says back and adjusts his glasses on his nose. "I love them too. Sometime how about I take you to Forbidden Planet sometime. Me and Simon used to go when we were younger." I say and he looks up at me. "Please!" He says. "I will. I promise." I say. "Promise what?" Someone asks from the door way. It's Jace. "Clary's gonna take me to Forbidden Planet!" Max says. "Is she now?" Jace asks. "Yeah. But you gotta ask your mom." I say to Max. He bolts out of the room.

"Maryse wants me to stay for the break." I say and he looks at me. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." He says. "I know. We agreed on the night. And then we'll see." I swear his eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Alright." He says. "Also, go to Izzy. She's got clothes and makeup and everything for you." He says and I smile. "Mom says I can!" Max calls out and runs up the stairs. "Okay. I need to change. But we'll go in twenty minutes." I say and he nods, running into his room. Jace smiles. "You're great with kids." He says and I walk off to Izzy's room.

"Izzy!" I call as I knock. "Come in." She says. "Hey." I say and she looks at me. "Hey." She throws something at me, it's a knee length white dress that falls to my ankles in the back but stays at the knees in the front. Black leggings, Black flats and a black cardigan. I go to the bathroom and change. "Forbidden Planet huh?" She says as she does my makeup. "Never tagged you as a comic nerd." I smile. "Yeah. Well. I am." I say and she puts me in front of the mirror. "Done!" She says and I give her a hug and walk out. "By the way." She says. "If you need me, just come back." She says and I nod, walking back to Max's room. I pass Jace and hear him mumble something.

"Max!" I call and he comes running. "Can we go?" He asks and I nod. I grab my backpack and pull out my clutch that has the little money I have and bring it with. "It's about three blocks from here." I say and we walk out the front door and he takes my hand. We yell our goodbyes and head off. Him swinging our hands as we go.

**Back to JACE POV**

"Beautiful." I mumble as Clary passes me. I hope she didn't hear me then I head down stairs. Clary and Max yell goodbye and head out. I find Maryse in the kitchen. "Hi." I say. "Oh, hello Jace." She says back. "I know, that Clary isn't your daughter, but you're the closest she has right now. So I feel obligated to ask." I say. "Ask what, sweetie?" She says turning around to the sink and washing her hands. "I'd like to take Clary out. I'd like permission to date her." I say and Maryse drops the towel she was holding. "First of all, you shouldn't be asking _me _this." She says. "Yes I should be. Jonathan is her brother and Valentine is her father, her mother, Jocelyn left when she was eleven." I say, Clary gave me the names, I figured out the rest. "You're the closest to a mother she'll ever have." I say. "And if you want to get technical. You're not even my mother." I say. "But my mom's dead. So I can't go ask her." I say.

"Second of all." Maryse says, bending to pick up the towel. "I think that would be lovely for her." She says and I smile. "Are you kidding?" I ask. "No, Jace. I'm serious. Take her out. Let her relax." She says and I smile. "Thank you, Maryse." I say. "Now go on. You have a lot to figure out." She says and I go up stairs back to my room. First stopping by Izzy. "Iz!" I call out and she opens her door. "Yes, dearest brother." She says. "Clary will be asking for something to wear later. It needs to be something she can wear to dinner and the park. That is, if she says yes." I say.

"She'll say yes, and don't worry. I have the perfect thing for her." Iz says and then shuts the door. I go to my room and lay in bed. Staring at the ceiling. Then the door opens and shuts. I know they're home. Clary goes to the guest bedroom. I hear her footsteps. Maryse must have told her where it was. Max goes back to his room. And I decide. It's now or never. My legs and hands tremble a bit.

I get to her door and knock. "One sec." She says and a moment later comes to the door. "Oh, Jace." She says. And then goes to lay on her bed. I sit on the edge. "How about I take you out." I say, the words tumble out before I can over think it. She props herself up on her elbows. "Are you asking me out on a date, Jace?" She asks. "I suppose I am."

_Bum Bum Bum! Will she say yes or no? I don't know! Actually I do, but you don't. Well that's chapter 2! That you so much for reading, please review if you have time, it'll really help me out a lot! Thanks! With love, Alex. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I'm still not the owner (Cassandra Clare) of these wonderful characters but they are amazing to write about. **

**Jace POV**

"I suppose I am." I say and she looks up at me. "But why?" She asks, catching me off guard. "I'm weak, disgusting, ugly. No one would want that." She says and I'm taken aback. "You're kidding. You're beautiful." I say. "And amazing, and you're just beautiful inside and out." I take her hand and bring it to my lips. Her cheeks turn the color of the hair upon her head; red. I pull her close, so her head is resting on my chest, and feel her nuzzle against it. My arms stay on her back and she brings her around me. "Seven?" She asks. "Seven." I say and she lets go of me. I walk back to my room and lay down.

**I'm sorry Jace's was so short but I just really wanted that to be in his POV.**

**Clary POV**

I sighed when he left the room. I wanted him to stay, forever. I wanted to keep hearing his heartbeat against my ear, the warmth of his chest against my face, his strong arms around me. But never the less, I would see him soon. I pulled myself out of bed and glanced at the clock, it read 6:00. I figured I should tell my Dad that I was going to be gone. It would be worse if I didn't. "Hello, Valentine Morgenstern speaking." My God, he sounded so composed. "Hi Dad." I say. "Oh, it's you." He says. "I'm staying the break at a friends house talk to you soon." I say and hang up.

I sigh, setting the phone on the bed and walking to Izzy's room. "Knock Knock." I say and open the door. She looks up from the book on her lap. "Oh Clary." She says and gets up off the bed. "So what's up?" She asks. "I think you know." I say. "You bet I do." She says and hands me a green shirt, it has ¾ sleeves and it's lacy. And a black skirt, it's also lacy and hits a few inches above the knee. I go to her bathroom and change. "Beautiful." She says and sets me on her bed.

Pinning my hair, so it's a normal, curl high ponytail, and there are two strands frame my pale, boney face. I flatten my shirt against my stomach. "Oh my god Clary. I can see your ribs." She gasps. "Clary when was the last time you ate?" She asks. "Recently." I lie, it was about a week ago. "Clary lift you shirt." I shake my head. "Clary." She says and I sigh lifting my shirt to just above my stomach. "My god." Iz says. "I can see everyone of your ribs." She says. "Clary. When was the last time you ate something?" She asks. "A week ago." I say putting my shirt down.

"This never happened." I say and she nods. Before going back to do my makeup in silence. An hour later she looks up. "Done!" She squeaks and I look in the mirror. I look good, pretty even. "Thank you." I say and give her a hug. I walk down the stairs, Jace is in jeans and a black button up shirt. I smile and he kisses me on the cheek. With my heels on I'm about 5'7, without only about 5'3. He's a solid 6'3 or 4.

"Ready?" I nod. "Ready." He takes my hand and leads me out the door. We walk down to a cute café one that the locals would know, but others wouldn't bat an eye at. "This is Taki's Alec, Izzy and I came here in the summer all the time." He says and opens the door. We walk in and are seated. Both getting coffee. "Why did you move here?" I ask and he looks at me. "We didn't. Just transferred schools." He says. "Mid year?" I ask. "Yes." He takes a sip of his coffee. "And why exactly? It's hell switching mid year." I say and he sighs. "Izzy was um, she was being mistreated." He says and winces as he says it. "Touched?" I whisper. He nods. "My God." I say. "I'm sorry. And then I come along and this is just too much for her. And no. I need to go." I say standing up. "Clary," Jace says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Clary, you're not even making sense." I start to panic. "No, please. Don't hurt me." I whisper. "Please don't." I say tears falling from my eyes.

**JACE POV**

"Clary," I say placing a hand on her shoulder, she just tenses up. "Clary, you're not even making sense." She starts to tremble from her lip to her knees. "No, please, don't hurt me." She whispers. "Please. Don't." She has tears leaking from her eyes. "Clary." I say, taking my hand slowly off her shoulder. "Clary, it's Jace." I'm whispering like you would with a little kid. "I'm not going to hurt you. I never will." I say and all of a sudden she snaps out of her haze, looks around and runs out. I run after her, but soon I loose her from the way she knows the nooks in these streets, from the darkness, from my tear blurred vision. I sit on the corner. Tears falling from my eyes, my head in my hands. _Great job Jace. _The voice in my head chimes in. _Now go after her. Because we all know she went home. And this 'home' isn't very good. _"Damn right." I mumble. "But we also don't know where home is." _You sure?_ I pull out my phone. She answers second ring.

"Get your ass to the corner of Tristan and Sage." I say and hang up. Ten minutes later, she pulls up in the civic. "Get in." She says and I smile a bit. "You look like a mess." I sigh. "Yeah tell me about it." I mumble. "Where's Clary?" She asks and I wince. "She ran away." I say and Iz gasps. "Oh my god." She says. "I'll take you there." She says. "I know where her house is. She gave me the address." Iz says. "Unwillingly. I found it on her desk." She adds and I can't help but smile. "Come on. Let's go."

**CLARY POV**

**In this one Valentine does abuse Clary. It is a lot of verbal, but doesn't get very graphic. Just as a warning. **

I knew he was following me. But I kept running, soon his footsteps stopped and I kept going. I get home and walk through the front door, trying not to wake father. But I don't accomplish my mission. He comes downstairs and grabs my hair, pulling me to my room. "D-d-dad." I stutter in pain. "You little bitch." He says and throws me on my bed, then crawls ontop of me. He hasn't done _this _to me in quiet sometime. "You slut. Fucking the new boy are you?" He asks and when I don't reply his hand cracks against my face. "I said" I stop him. "I know what you said." I say. Then my eyes widen. I hadn't meant to talk back to him. He knees me in the stomach. Then his eyes light up with something. The door opens.

"Valentine!" The voice says. "I asked you to wait for me." It was Jonathan. "She's all yours." Dad says and gets up leaving the room. I pull myself up to my elbows. "Jonny." I say. "You don't have to do this." I say as he crawls onto the bed and pushes my shoulders down. "Don't." Slap. "Call." Slap. "Me." Slap. "JONNY." Slap. I close my eyes. Then he places his hand on my chest. "Please stop." I say but he knees me in the same place on my stomach as dad did. So I go limp under his touch.

I close my eyes and wait for the worst to come. But all I hear is the window break and then his hand is gone. I look up and see Jace rushing over to me. "Oh God, Clary." He says and places a finger on my cheek, one that's as light as a feather. "Clary I'm so sorry." He says and then Izzy comes through the window. "Out cold." He says to Izzy. "But we need to get her out." He says and helps me up. But when I stand I feel a wave a of pain from my lower stomach. I collapse. Jace slides a hand under my knees and behind my back as he did at school.

"Clary can you get on my back?" He asks and I nod. He sets me down and I get on his back, my ankles hooked infront of him and my wrists clasped together infront of his chest. I put my ear against his back and close my eyes as he climbs down to the ground before setting me down. "Clary?" He asks once we are in the car, he's in the back with me and Izzy's driving. "Yes." I say back. "You weigh less than Max." He says and I tense up. He would have noticed from all the holding me. "Have you been eating?" He asks and look at him my body falling into sobs against his chest. His arms go around me like a shield. I see Izzy glanced at us with sympathy from the rearview mirror.

When we get back to the Institute I see there are a line of people just inside. All of them smile when they see me. "You had me worried sick!" Maryse says before hugging me. Then a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes who looks a lot like Maryse comes up to me. "I'm Alec." He says. "And this is my boyfriend, Magnus." Magnus had black hair and tan skin. "Nice to meet you." I say with a huge smile. "Alec, Magnus.: I say their names as I shake their hands. Then Max comes running at me. I pick him up and spin him around. "Clary. You have more bruises." He says. "Yeah, I was just in the park running, but I tripped. Jace helped me get back with Izzy's help." I say setting him down. "Oh, okay." He says. "I have to go to bed. Mom said that I could wait until you got home and then I had to go to sleep." He says and then starts up the stairs with a wave. "Goodnight, Clary." He says and I smile. "Goodnight, Max." I say and his smile is twinkling more than the stars in the sky.

_I know it's short but, I figured that's a good place to end it. Max going to bed, Jonny unconscious. Clary meeting Alec and Magnus. And well, Maryse is going to become a mother to Clary. And soon (I promise) Clary will become like I part of the family. I know the story is moving fast, but there is plenty more to come. Darling, this is only the beginning. Please Review if you have time, and if it isn't much time. Also I'm sorry about the scene between Valentine and Clary, and Jon and Clary. But that is kind of the base of the story, of her running. So if that bothered you, I apologize. And with that. I shall go. I'll update soon, with love, Alex. _


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS AT ALL!**

**CLARY POV**

"Goodnight, Clary." He says and I smile. "Goodnight, Max." I say and his smile is twinkling more than the stars in the sky. Then Maryse comes up to me once the little one has left the room. "You have more bruises." She says and traces one that's on my face gently, with her finger. "Let's get you cleaned up." She says, eyeing some of the blood on my and my clothes, she sends me upstairs with Izzy and she stays to talk to Alec, Magnus, and Jace. I can hear her talking but can't make out what she's saying. Izzy takes me into her room and sets me down on a chair before going to grab a cloth. She washes my bleeding lip, my nose and then moves me my arms and finally my stomach. "Relax for a while, okay?" She says and I nod before getting up and walking out. I got o my room where Jace is sat on my bed. "Clary, I um." He stops. "I ran a bath for you, if you want it." He seemed flustered. "Oh, uh, thanks." I say and he turns to leave. "Uh, goodnight Red." He says and takes my hand, pressing it against his lips. The touch had my heart flutter and my breathing hitch. "Goodnight, Goldie." I say back and he smiles before leaving.

I shut my door and sigh. Then I walk to the bathroom and see that there is a bath run and on the vanity sits sweat pants and a tank top. With a note.

_These are from Isabelle. Hope they fit and relax, okay?_

_Love, Jace (goldie)_

I peel off my blood splattered, stiff clothes, placing my phone on the vanity and step into the bath. I lean back when out of nowhere, the lights turn off. I gasp and sit up stumbling over to the vanity and turning my phone onto flashlight mode. Then I change and walk out. I see Izzy is on my bed with a battery powered flashlight. She hands one to me and tells me to follow her. We go downstairs and I hear the first clash of thunder. I jump and whimper a bit. I never liked storms when I was younger and I'm still not affectionate toward them. In the living room, Maryse and Jace are taking turns holding Max, and telling him it's okay. Alec is sat next to them fiddling with a flashlight. I sit down next to Jace and Izzy. "Clary?" Max asks. "Clary can I sit with you?" He asks, from Jace's lap. I smile and nod. He climbs into my lap and puts his arms around my neck and nuzzles his face against my collarbone, like a scared little kid. I put my hands on his back. "It's okay." I whisper, as Jace had done to me, effectively calming him down.

"Why don't we play a game?" Jace asks. "I used to do that with Michael when he was alive." He says. "I think that's a great idea." Maryse chimes in. "What about Monopoly?" Max asks pulling away from me. Then a clash of thunder and I jump, knocking him out of my lap. "I'm sorry, it just scared me." I say and he looks at me with a smile. "It's okay." He says and goes to sit by Maryse. I jump again and feel someone take my hand, it's Jace. "I'll go get the game." Alec says, standing up and Izzy places flashlights everywhere so we can see. "Thank you." Jace whispers against my ear. "For helping Max. For being there for him, there's something you don't know about him." He whispers. "But I'll tell you later." He mumbles and then pulls me into his lap. I laugh as he does this. And the laughter seems to lower the tension in the room. "Got it!" Alec says walking through the door. "Yay!" I call out. "Dibs on the horse." I say and Jace laughs. "But that's my piece." He says, giving me the wounded puppy look. "Too bad." I say and slide off his lap.

About thirty minutes later the game really start to heat up. "Cover Max's ears." Maryse says after landing on Jace's property. "On it." I say and place my hands on either side of his head. "You ass! I can't believe you! No fucking son of mine will ever make my go goddamn bankrupt!" She yells at him. "Okay. Max is good now." She smiles at me and I laugh, pulling my hand off of his ears. "What?" He says to everyone laughing. "No seriously. What happened?" He asks and I just laugh, going back to Jace and holding his hand.

That night I go up to bed. The power is still out and is supposed to be for about a day. I have my phone as a flashlight because all the others were taken. Then Jace walks in he holds a lighter. Without a word he lights the old kerosene lamp that's on my desk. It lights up the room. "There. It's just so you don't trip or anything." He says before trying to walk out.

I grab wrist. "Why are you trying to avoid me? You'll barely stay in my room." I say. He stops. "I don't want to scare you." He says back. "You're not a monster." I say. "I don't mean like that, Clarissa, I know what your father and brother have done to you. And I want you to know that I won't do that. So I'm giving you some space and some time before I do anything else." He says and I put a hand on his shoulder. "You've given me enough time." I say and I bring my lips to his. They're hard at first and his arms remain at his side. This is lips soften and dance against mine. His hands find my back, pulling me closer, and my hands find his hair. I pull away to take a breath. "Clarissa. Would you like to go on a date with me, like a real date?" He asks. "I'd love to, about tomorrow night at ten." I say. "Sounds perfect." He says and with one last peck on my lips he walks out.

The storm has stopped and I lay in bed. I close my eyes and the door creaks open. "Clary." It's Maryse. "Maryse." I say sitting up, still wide awake. "Can we talk?" She asks. "Yes, of course." I say and she sits on the bed. "Clary I know this has gone fast. Just yesterday, you didn't know any of us. And now you're living with us! It's just, I get that. And to tell you the truth, it may never slow down. Clary, you're already like a part of the family. But I know it's going so fast. But, kid, that's life. I just need you to hang on." She says. "Can you do that?" She asks. I nod. "Yes, I can. And you're right. It's going fast, I suddenly became apart of the family, I'm dating your son that I met yesterday and I'm staying in your home. But right now, I couldn't feel more loved." I say, because that is the true reason I stayed… because I felt loved here.

"Okay, that's good. And Clary, I have one last surprise. And not a good one at that." Maryse says in a tone that makes me nervous. "Tell me." I say. "Clary, I just need you to know this, so that you know and oh god I'm sorry." Maryse says and starts to cry a bit. "Max has a slow acting Leukemia." She says and I feel my heart drop. My stomach clenches up and my chest tightens. I sit not being able to move. "He has about a month to live left. He'll be fully capable and active until about a week before his death." She says and I feel myself start to cry. "There isn't a cure." Maryse finishes and I cry. Maryse pulls her to her. "Shhhhh." She says, rubbing my back. "It's going to be okay." Maryse says and I suck in a ragged breath. Then I collapse in sobs, I let out a scream. "I'm sorry." Maryse says and all of a sudden I feel nauseated and sick. I get up and run to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. I retch and retch until nothing more comes up, then I slide back on the cool tile. My forehead slick with sweat and my body shaking.

"Jace!" Maryse shouts before coming to kneel next to me. My door opens moments later and Jace comes through, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, showing his tan and toned stomach. "Yes mom." He says, he can't see me. "Can you not see her?" Maryse asks and holds my shoulders. "Holy shit. Oh God, Clary." He says and in a few steps he crosses the room and enters the bathroom kneeling beside me. "Clary, it's okay. Max is going to be fine." Jace says, obviously the whispering Maryse had done a moment ago was to tell him what had happened. "He's going to die Jace." I say my voice hushed and dry, cracking on the word 'die'.

"I'll lie her down, meanwhile, Mom, you go to sleep, you look as bad as Clary, and she's sick." He says and Maryse sighs before getting up and leaving the room. Jace gets me up, cleans the bathroom a bit and gets me a glass of water. I wash out my mouth and then he has to carry me to my bed. He lays me down and I tug on his wrist. "Stay." I say. "Please." I'm basically begging. He sighs. "Okay." He says and walks over to the other side of my bed, he lays down and I immediately curl up, with my head touching his chest; crying. He holds me, much to his discomfort until I finally drift off, with tears in my eyes and the sound of his beating heart in my ear.

_I actually cried during this chapter, because I love Max, but I couldn't have him die the way he did in the books. I hope this is a good alternative. Have a good day, Alex_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I don't own the Mortal Instruments, which some days really pisses me off. But all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**CLARY POV**

I bolt awake at yet another dream of my father. I'm sweating, breathing hard and feel like I'm going to be sick then and there. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, shaky hands hold up my body as I try to calm myself. "Clary." I hear someone mumble. I turn my head to see Jace. His head toward me, his left arm under the pillow and his right draped over my waist. He stirs a bit and then his eyes open. "Clary." He sounds more frantic now that he can see me; he sits up and holds me, taking the pressure off of my wrists. He holds me so our chests are pressed together and our foreheads rest on each other's, his hands are on my back, holding me up. "Clary, is everything okay?" He asks. "Yeah." I say swallowing and nodding, pulling back away from him, laying down on my back, his arm still on my waist. "Just a bad dream, you should go back to sleep." I say and he moves his face to my shoulder, gently pressing his nose against it, I reach a hand up and brush it against his jaw. "Really, go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I say. "When was the last time you had a goodnights sleep?" I ask. "Recently." He says. "Seriously, Jace go to bed." I say and he moves his face against my shoulder again.

I start to think about my dream, of my father, of death, and of Max. Max, a poor innocent ten-year-old boy, I'd trade in a heartbeat. I feel my chest tighten again and feel my stomach clench. I slip out of Jaces's arm and go to the bathroom, leaning over the porcelain and throwing up what my stomach was holding, which was water. Jace walks in and puts a hand on my back, holding my hair back. I lean back three or so minutes later and back up against the edge of the bathtub. "Now I'm defiantly not going back to bed." He says and hands me a glass of water, and cleaning up. I sit there, cool sweat falling from my neck in droplets down my back. Jace comes and sits next to me, an arm around me pulling me to him. I set the glass on the floor beside me and move to him, resting my head on his shoulder with his arms around me. Then he picks me up and carries me to bed where he sits cross-legged. He sets my head in his lap and fiddle with my hair.

I feel really sick and the room spins around me, when I'm sick when I close my eyes I have the same feeling.

_I'm on a beach, the day is overcast and my feet are digging into the wet sand with the waves touching my ankles. There is a consistent hum of a helicopter above me, a searchlight is there and I hear whispers. Meaningless syllables. But enough to jumble my thoughts and then, nothing. I'm lying at the floor of the ocean, and something blots out the sun and that's it. _

It's always the same thing. Nothing. It's the worst thing to ever feel. To be hopeless, to be nothing. I always wake up from that daze with the room spinning and feeling even sicker than I had before. I reach up to touch his face. "Jace stop spinning, it's making me dizzy." I say. "Clary, I'm not spinning."

**JACE POV**

Then her face grows pale and she gets up going to the bathroom, to vomit, yet again. I follow her in and rub gentle circles on her back, before grabbing the glass and filling it with water. I set her down by the bathtub and tell her to stay put. Then I get up and go out to the hall, go three doors down (No reference intended) and to the right. I walk in without bothering to knock, she sits up in bed. "Jesus! Jace you scared me. Is everything okay?" She asks. I shake my head. "Clary's sick, her vision is spinning, she's sweating and vomiting." I say. "Oh lord." Maryse says and swings her legs out of bed. She sleeps in a t-shirt and black cloth pants.

"I don't know what to do." I say. "Go back to her, calm her down, keep her in the bathroom incase she vomits again, get he calm and tell her everything will be okay." She says. "I'll be there in a second." Maryse says, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. I go back out and to Clary; she's shaking and sitting, sweating and unstable. She's also whimpering? Crying maybe? I go in and sit down next to her, holding her to my chest. "It's okay sweetie." I say and she's crying. "It's okay." I say and feel her breathing is still uneven but her tears have stopped. Maryse comes through the door. "Okay, Clary, are you okay?" She asks, kneeling down in front of the frail girl. Clary says nothing and just clings to me. I lift her up into my lap and she stays huddled in her own world. I take my index finger and tilt her chin to meet my eyes. "Maryse wants to help, Clary, you need to talk to her. Okay?" I say and she nods, turning to her. "Okay, good. Now, Clary I'm going to press on your stomach, tell me if it hurts." Maryse says lightly and reaches out as soon as Clary feels Maryse's touch she hisses. "Does that hurt, Clarissa?" She asks and Clary only buries her head in my chest.

"Clary?" She asks. "Did that hurt?" She asks. "Yes." The comment is small and barely a whisper but I hear it. "She says yes." I say. "Clary are you dizzy?" She asks and Clary lets out another small, "Yes." Maryse sighs. "I think you may just have the stomach flu. It should pass in a couple of days and if need anything let me know, I'll be downstairs." Maryse says and stands up; I set Clary down and follow her out and to the bedroom. "See if you can coax her into taking a bath. That should help her relax." Maryse says. "Also, she's fragile goddamn it. Be careful with her, treat her like glass." Maryse says and I nod.

_Like glass._

I turn back and see Clary laying on her back on the floor, her forearms covering her stomach in pain. "Take care of her." Maryse says before walking out. I go in and kneel beside her. I touch her arm and she flinches. "Hey, hey, it's just me." I say and she seems to relax. I place my thumb where her arms were and make slow soft circles there, just above her bellybutton. After a minute I feel her muscles relax and she closes her eyes.

"Thank you." She murmurs and I know that this is taking the pain away. "Clary." I say. "As much as I'd love to sit here with you on the bathroom floor for the rest of then night, you should take a bath. I'll move the lamp in here, so it won't be so dark." I say and start to stand up. When I move my hand away she whimpers and holds her stomach. I almost die on the spot.

I walk and get the kerosene lamp setting it on the vanity and starting the bath for her. Then I get up to walk out she shakes her head, grabbing my arm. "Stay." She mumbles. "Sit against the edge." She says and even though the thought makes me uncomfortable I sigh. "Alright." I say, shut the door and sit against the edge of the tub. I close my eyes and hear her clothes touch the floor, and then hear the water splash as she settles down into the bath. Her hand is on my shoulder and my head is in my hands, elbows are on my propped up legs.

"This dulls the pain." She says, sounding like Clary for the first time that night. "Good." I say and I put a hand on hers. "That's very good." I say. "I know you're uncomfortable." She says, catching me off guard. "To tell you the truth I'm not 100% comfortable either. I mean we met like less than 36 hours ago and here you are in the bathroom with me. It's just I needed someone, Jace. Someone who would stay here, and hold me. Tell me it's okay." She says and I can tell the words just tumbled out of her mouth, she didn't mean to say it all. "If it makes you feel better, then I'll do anything." I say and turn my head just slightly, not enough to see her but enough to press my lips her hand.

**CLARY POV **

**There is self-harm involved in this part, if that bothers you please don't read this part.**

I smile at the kind gesture. I let my head lull back, my back against the back of tub. "Thank you." I say. "For what?" He asks back. "Everything. It's just, I've never had anyone care for me, but it's like I can't get enough of it now." Words tumble out of my mouth. "I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have said that. I mean we just met and it maybe a little fast." More words tumble out. Jace squeezes my hand. "It's okay. I love caring for you. Clary, you're important to me. As soon as you called me 'Goldie' in Art, I was interested in you. Because you were different. Every girl who talks to me either hates me or wants in my pants. You were different. You hated me, but not with a burning passion." I smile. "You're right. Not with a burning passion, but I did hate you, like I do traffic or homework. But now I don't. I hated your ego; I hated how you put up a front, a sadistic, cocky front. But if you dig deep enough, I find you're just a boy. A beautiful, nice, caring boy." I brush a hand through his hair as I say it.

Then I move a hand to his cheek, he moves his face up against it, the way a cat does. "Jace." I mumble. "Can I get out?" I feel like a child asking. "Yeah. I'll just step out." He says getting up. He keeps his back to me and walks out, shutting the door behind him. I get up and look in the mirror. My hair up in a messy bun, my body frail, bruised, broken. Broken, the best word to describe me. I'm broken, ugly, fat. I'm just horrible. I only have one friend that can help me forget that. A little friend with a sharp bite. I open the cabinet and find a little bag that has razor heads in it. I smile and dump them on the floor I take one and hit it against the floor. The plastic that was around it broke with ease, and I had the razors. I wrap the towel around me tighter and bring the razor across my forearm.

Drip… drip…drip.

_Well that's chapter 5. Kind of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry about the self-harm. But you'll see. And well that's all folks! I'll update soon. XOXO Alex_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I don't own the series, which still upsets me, but it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Also, to answer a question I got, currently everyone thinks they're human. But that may change. Maybe! Currently everyone is human, but I may change that later for… reasons.**

**JACE POV**

I left her to change by herself, afraid that if I insisted on staying it would freak her out. It had been ten minutes, and the door still hadn't budged, meaning she was still getting ready. Fifteen, twenty minutes pass. She still hasn't come out. So I knock on the door. No answer. "Clary?" I say. No response. "Clary!" I say a bit louder and continue knocking on the door. I try to turn the knob, but it's locked. I walk over to my desk and find the bobby pin Clary had left there. I grab it and go over to the door. I know that she may be in there, still the bath, ignoring me, but something, something in me was telling me she wasn't okay. So I picked the lock, took a breath and walked in. At first nothing caught my eye, and I thought she was gone. Then I looked down at me feet, they were wet. With blood. I look and see Clary slumped against the wall, gashes on her arms, and razors on the floor.

"Clary!" I yell and kneel next to her, pulling her onto my lap. I put her arm out and put both of my hands on it. She hisses and tries to pull away. "Izzy!" I yell, and moments and tears later she walks in. "You better have a damn good-" She stops. "Oh lord. MOM!" She yells and comes to kneel down next to me, she takes Clary off my lap and sets her head on my lap, she replaces my hands with hers. "Isabelle Lightwood! What is the matter?" She asks and then looks at me holding a pale, unresponsive Clary. She sees my tears as well as Izzy's. "Jace, go get me gauze. Now!" She says and kneels next to her daughter.

I get up and go to Maryse's room. I grab the bag that holds the medical supplies and on my way out I see Max staring at me. "Jace." He says, looking at my bare stomach, that's now covered in blood. "Jace are you okay?" He asks. "Yes, but Max can you go get Magnus and tell him to get to Clary's room, then ask Alec of he'll watch a movie with you?" I ask and Max yawns, but agrees. Magnus is in med school, his last year actually, and the closest to a doctor we have. I start running down the hall and into Clary's room and Izzy is in the corner, crying, and Maryse is trying to Clary to respond. "Here." I say handing the bag to her. "Magnus is coming." Almost on cue Magnus runs in, ruffles hair, a grey t shirt and black sweats. "I figured it was important," He says running to Maryse's side. "Shit." He mumbles. "Okay, everyone who isn't Maryse, go downstairs. Go sit with Alec and Max, while we help her. We'll let you know when you can see her." Magnus says and my heart just stops. Leaving Clary. I remain with her head in my lap for a moment, I lean down, kiss her forehead and whisper to her. "I'll be waiting, Red." I say and set her head down before walking to the bedroom.

I have to pick up my sister because she's crying so hard, and I can't help but let a tear fall down my cheek. We get down to the living room where Alec is holding Max on his lap in the middle, Max is trying to get away but Alec's holding him tightly. "No." Alec whispers to him. I set Izzy down next to them and she curls up in a ball and I sit with my back against the wall, head in my hands. "Izzy? Jace?" Max asks, looking up, calm. "Why are you bloody? Are you hurt?" He asks. "No, Clary just got a scrape, that's it. Magnus and Mom are helping her. We can see her soon. Okay?" I say looking up at him. He nods eagerly. But Alec can see in my eyes, something's wrong.

"I'll look after you for a little bit Max." It's Izzy, she dries her eyes and is sitting up. "Jace and Alec need to talk for a moment." She says and Alec hands her Max and stands up. I walk to the kitchen with Alec hot on my tail. He sits on the counter and I go to the sink, scrubbing at my hands. "What the hell happened?" He asks. "She tried to fucking kill herself, Alec!" I say harshly at him, my eyes not leaving my reflection in front of me in the window, showing the night sky. It's four in the morning, and the sun hasn't raised quiet yet. "She cut her arms and let herself bleed. I left her alone. This is my fault. They're not sure she's gonna live!" I say scrubbing my hands. "Damn it. This is my fault!" I shout "Get this blood off my hands!" I scream, tears falling down my face and I wash my hands raw. Then without warning my knees give out and I fall to the floor holding my head. Sobbing. Jace Lightwood doesn't cry, let alone, sob. And here I am, on the floor bawling about some girl I barely know. "Jace when was the last time you sleep for more than five hours?" Alec asks, jumping from the counter. "I don't know." I mumble and then Max walks in holding Izzy's hand. "I'm tired." He says. "Jace will you lay with me?" He asks and I look up, wiping my eyes and standing up. "Sure." I say and take his hand.

He takes me up to his room where he curls up on his bed, under the blue covers. Then I lay on top of them, next to him, I lay on my back with one hand on my stomach and the other running through his hair. "Jace?" He asks, sleepily. "Is Clary going to be okay?" He asks. "Yes, she'll be fine." I say. "Promise?" He asks and my heart breaks into tiny little pieces. "Promise." And with that Max seemed content and curled up against me.

I lay there until eight, when the door opens. "You can come see her, she's asleep, but you can see her." It's Magnus. I stand up and follow him, his grey shirt is covered in blood. When I step in the room my heart drops. Clary, my Clary is laying on the bed. Her arm is bandaged and she looks weak and pale. I walk to her bedside. Taking her hand. Magnus walks out, leaving me alone with her. I put my face in the crook of her neck. "Red," I whisper. "Wake up." I hear something, something like a gasp and then there's hands on my back, holding me to her. "Jace." She whispers. I move back and look at her. I know she only has moment before she falls back to sleep. "I'm scared." She says. "No need to be. I'll be right her, Princess." I say and she smiles weakly. And then her eyes flutter shut. Only then do I let myself cry. And I do. I hold her hand and I sob. Until the door opens again. It's Izzy. She walks in and sit with me, her back against the bedframe. I sit there too. Legs extended. "You care a lot about this girl." She says. "I do." I say back. "I don't want her to go." Izzy says like a little kid. "She won't, I promise, she'll wake back up, and she'll be perfect." I say holding Izzy. But I was wrong. Oh, was I wrong.

_I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I know it was short and heartbreaking. But yeah. Also she will wake back up! She just won't be the same. You'll see. Well that's chapter six. _

_XOXO Alex_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! Still don't own TMI… That's Cassandra Clare's. I envy that **

**Woman. **

**JACE POV**

I sit for what feels like hours, holding Izzy, waiting for Clary, crying a bit. Then a shriek wakes me from my haze. A yelp. I stand up with Izzy beside me, there is Clary, stick straight in the bed, breathing hard, sweating. I reach a hand out to touch her face, to brush back her hair. "Don't touch me!" She cries and starts shaking. "It's me, Jace." I say. "Don't. Touch. Me." She says, I can tell she's trying to steady her voice. "Red, calm down." I'm talking to her slowly. "Don't call me that." She spats. "Clary." I reach a hand out and she curls up, cowering away from my hand. "Don't hurt me." Her voice is tight. "Clary. I'm not going to hurt you." I say a place my hand on her shoulder, she bolts up and screams. "Good God!" Maryse says walking in. "Is everything okay?" She asks and I look up, before walking out past Maryse, to my room, closing the door and sliding down it, head in my hands, my cheeks already have tears on them. I look up in realization.

_Clary… My precious Clary is afraid of me._

**MARYSE POV**

I hear a blood curdling scream, and rush upstairs. "Good God!" I cry. "Is everything okay?" And that's when Jace pushes past me and leaves, Izzy, on the other hand stays there, whispering to Clary. "Clary!" I voice says from behind me. It's Max. "Max no." I say holding him back. "No, no." Izzy says. "Let him in." She says and I let Max go over to Clary's side. He touches her hand and she tenses up, every muscle in her body contracts, like she's ready to kill someone. "Clary. You don't need to be afraid of Max. He won't hurt you." I say. I see her muscles relax a little bit when his hand moves to her shoulder.

**CLARY POV**

Max's hands are soft. Smooth. Not rough, not callused. Not like his. I allow Max's reassuring touch, welcome it even. It's reassuring and not forced. "Clary?" A small voice says as Max moves his hand to his side. "It's Izzy." The voice says and I look up, her beautiful black hair, dark eyes, she's gorgeous and I look disgusting compared to her. "Clary can I sit by you?" She asks. I pull a breath past my lips. "Yes." I say. She sits, looking at me. Being around females isn't so bad, because my old friend, Maia, used to get me cleaned up after a brutal beating. But Jace, his hand is callused, and feels like _his. _"Clary, no one here is going to hurt you." She says and Max gets up, going to Maryse and they walk out. "I won't, Max, Maryse, Alec, they won't, and I can promise Jace won't. But he needs to see you, to make sure you're okay. He won't touch you, and I'll be here the whole time. Can he come see you?" I shook with fear, but one word escaped my lips, one I know I shouldn't have spoken. It just tumbled out.

"Yes."

**IZZY POV**

"Yes." I could tell the words shouldn't have past her lips, by the way she covered her mouth, by the way she was shaking with fear. But I didn't think twice, I got up and watched her eyes follow me. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked out and down the hall. "Jace." I say, knocking on the door. "One sec." His voice was husky, strained. "What do you want, Izzy?" My name rolled off his tongue like a weapon. "Clary wants to see you, I have to be there, and don't touch her, don't get too close without asking her. And Jace, don't be hostile." I say. "You can't get mad at her. The memories of her father have resurfaced. She doesn't want to be touched by anyone. Afraid they'll beat or..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, but Jace seemed to get what I was saying.

"Alright. Just please, let me talk to her." He says, and he's pleading. I nod and he walks, dragging his feet like another person as we walk down the hallway it seems to grow two feet with every step. We finally reach her room, it's pristine, innocent, except her, laying on her bed, her hair sprawled out, her good hand is placed over the gauze on the other, like if she can't see it, it didn't happen. I see Jace and Clary both tense when he walks into the room. "Clary." Jace whispers. "I'm sorry." He says louder. She sighs and looks like she' gonna cry and what she says next will forever ring in my ears.

**JACE POV**

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." She says. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for myself to loose that much blood. Didn't mean to cause you so much panic. Didn't mean to go off the deep end. And now you'll never want me. Because you'll never be able to touch me without me thinking of him. You're hands, they're callused. Like his. Max's aren't. Izzy's aren't. Your hair. It's blond. So is his. Jace I'll never be able to do this. Might as well say goodbye now. It's never going to work. I'll be gone by tomorrow. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But Jace. Just know. I love you. I always will. And that's why I'm going. So that, so that, I won't be a bother." By the end she's crying. And I feel my eyes prick with what feel like needles but are actually tears.

"Never." I whisper. "Never." I say louder. "I'll never get up on you. It won't be easy. But Clary we can do it. I love you Clary. I will never hurt you, and I'm willing to try this, if you are." I say. "Jace." Tears are in a steady flow from her eyes and it takes all the self control I have to not run over to her, hold her and tell her that's alright, to kiss away the tears, but I can't. So I put my hands behind my back. "Clary." I say. "Clary, can I talk to you for a moment, alone. Izzy will be right outside and I'll stay here, I won't come any closer." I say, I'm just inside, around seven feet away from her. "If you stay there." She says, but she still starts to tremble. Izzy walks out and stands right next to the door. "Clary, please, can we just try, it may take months, may take years, but I love you Clarissa Adele Fray." I say and her eyes widen and he reaches her good arm up and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. "I love you too, Jace Christopher (Didn't know his real middle name, so I just went from Jonathan Christopher even thought I know that's Sebastian's real name, not Jace's.) Lightwood. And if you really think we can do this." She stops to suck in a breath. "Then, let's do it. I'll be strong." She says with a smile.

"That's my girl." I say with a smile. "Your girl? Wow, I must be pretty special." She says. "And my beautiful, amazing, girl. Just know one thing, Red." I say. "I'll never leave you. I'll never hurt you. I'm not him." She stops from a moment like she's thinking. "That's three things." She says wiggling three of her fragile fingers at me. "Clary can I step foreword?" I ask. "You asked my permission." She says. "Yes." I say. "Of course I did." I say. "He never did. He never asked, never thought, just did." She says. "And yes, you can come closer." I take a cautious step foreword. Then another, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. When I get about three feet away a flicker of fear crosses her eyes and I freeze on stop. "That's close enough." She says weakly. "Whatever you need, darling." I say and when a smile tugs at her lips, I wish that she was sitting with me, and holding my hand, as I brushed a hand through her hair, instead of three feet away with a dead stare on her eyes, but I think this may just be enough.

_I know I changed POV a lot! But all and all I kind of liked writing this one. But of course there is one question, Will Jace and Clary's relationship make it? Maybe. Also The end of August is going to be really hectic and in September school starts! So I may have to start going one (or maybe two) updates a week. Sorry! But I will do my best to keep updating. Also, I'm going to the Midnight Showing of the movie with some friends on Tuesday, and I can't wait! Anyway, that's Chapter seven. Eight will be out soon. XOXO, Alex_


End file.
